Burzliwy wieczór
by LadySeara
Summary: Nie każda Woda jest przyjazna, czyli krótko o tym, jak Haru nie lubi burz i jak w takich sytuacjach zachowuje się Makoto. Być może wstęp do dłuższej historii.


**Krótko o bliskości Makoto i Haruki. Nie wykluczam rozszerzenia tego w dłuższą historię ;) Powiedzmy, że to moja mała próba wczucia się w klimat ^^**

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Nic nie zwiastowało burzy, która miała nadejść. Przez cały dzień nieba nie przesłoniła ani jedna chmura, a bezlitosne słońce smażyło, trzymając ludzi w domach, gdzie działała klimatyzacja. Tylko najodważniejsi pojawili się na plaży, próbując wykorzystać ostatnie dni wakacji. Haruka nawet nie próbował wychodzić z domu. Siedział nago cały dzień w wannie, ewentualnie wymieniając tylko wodę na chłodniejszą. Przez gorąco nie czuł nawet głodu, tylko pragnienie (problem rozwiązał, ustawiając turystyczną lodówkę obok wanny).

Wieczorem jednak, kiedy zrobiło się ciemniej, wyszedł z wody i obwinął się ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Poczłapał do kuchni, zostawiając na podłogach mokre ślady swoich stóp. Otworzył lodówkę i zmrużył oczy.

_Pustka._

Westchnął ciężko i podrapał się w ramię. Walczyły w nim dwa, równie silnie pragnienia: głód i lenistwo. W końcu jednak głód wygrał i Haru wciągnął na siebie czarne szorty, koszulkę i klapki, po czym wyszedł z domu.

Do supermarketu miał kawałek. Po drodze mijał dom Makoto, ale nie chciał przyjacielowi zawracać głowy i proponować mu udziału w zakupach, skoro i tak spotkaliby się tylko na krótko. Zauważył jednak światło w oknach jego pokoju i mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Zakupy poszły mu, jak zawsze, ciężko. Miał problem z wybieraniem, więc dużo czasu spędzał stojąc nad dwiema rzeczami, z pozoru identycznymi, ale nie umiał się zdecydować na jedną z nich. W końcu jednak udało mu się skompletować zapasy żywności na tyle, by przez kolejny tydzień nie musiał wychodzić do sklepu. Nie przepadał za skwarem, więc wolał siedzieć w domu.

Gdy wyszedł ze sklepu, zamarł. Niebo było przesłonięte gęstymi, granatowymi chmurami, a na horyzoncie pojawiły się błyskawice, które uderzały w taflę wody. Zerwał się porywisty wiatr, który szarpał koronami drzew. Haru poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno i przez chwilę walczył z chęcią ukrycia się w supermarkecie.

Nienawidził burzy. Przerażała go. Sprawiała, że nawet woda nie dawała mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa. A kiedy w powietrzu rozszedł się pierwszy grom, który na chwilę go ogłuszył, siatka z zakupami upadła na ziemię, a Haru nakrył dłońmi uszy.

Zagryzł wargę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, ze zrobił to mocno. Dopiero kiedy poczuł na języku smak krwi, cofnął się lekko. Pierwsze krople deszczu, letnie i ogromne, troszkę go otrzeźwiły.

Już miał biec do domu, na oślep, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

-Haru – powiedział łagodnie Makoto. –Tak czułem, że tu będziesz.

Kiedy zauważył błyskawice, powiedział rodzicom, że spędzi noc u Haruki, który bał się burzy, od kiedy jego rodzice zginęli w trakcie jednej z nich. To był okropny wypadek samochodowy, z którego cało wyszedł tylko mały, zaledwie sześcioletni Haruka.

-Skąd wiedziałeś…?

-Szukałem cię u ciebie w domu, ale znalazłem tylko pustą lodówkę. Domyśliłem się, że głód wygnał cię z domu, nim to wszystko się zaczęło – schylił się i podniósł siatkę Haru. –Chodź. Odprowadzę cię.

-Dzięki – Haruka opuścił głowę, lekko się rumieniąc.

Makoto uśmiechnął się łagodnie i, korzystając z okazji, że ulice były prawie opustoszałe, złapał go za rękę. Wiedział, że dotyk uspokaja Haru w większym stopniu, niż on sam przyznawał. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawiała się kolejna błyskawica, a po niebie przetaczał się grom, czuł, jak palce Haruki mocniej zaciskają się na jego dłoni. Ściskał je wtedy uspokajająco i uśmiechał się do niego.

* * *

W końcu dotarli do domu, gdzie Haruka uspokoił się troszkę. Mimo to, przeszedł przez wszystkie pomieszczenia i pozaciągał zasłony tak, by pozakrywać okna. Makoto tymczasem włożył rzeczy do lodówki, a potem nastawił wodę na herbatę. Czuł się w domu Haru swobodnie, wręcz tak, jak w swoim własnym .

-Chcesz owocową czy mięty, Haru? – zawołał, wychylając się z kuchni.

Haru nie odpowiedział. Siedział pośrodku salonu, owinięty kocem, który miał naciągnięty nawet na głowę. Oddychał szybko i Makoto nawet z dzielącej ich odległości zauważył, że przyjaciel się trzęsie.

-Haru, musisz się przebrać i wysuszyć – jęknął Makoto. –Będziesz chory, zobaczysz.

Kiedy ten ani drgnął, Makoto zgarnął z łazienki ręcznik i podszedł do Haruki. Ściągnął mu koc z głowy i nakrył go ręcznikiem, po czym delikatnie zaczął go wycierać. Robił to ostrożnie i łagodnie, czując, że tego właśnie najbardziej obaj potrzebują w tym momencie.

Kiedy niedaleko domu uderzyła błyskawica, wnętrze pokoju rozświetliło się mocno. Haru szybko wyplątał się z koca i mocno objął nogi Makoto.

-Hej, wszystko w porządku – powiedział, siadając obok niego. –Nic ci nie grozi, Haru – przytulił go do siebie. Chłopak oparł głowę o jego bark, a palce zacisnął na koszulce na jego plecach. Makoto pogłaskał go po włosach.

Pozwolił sobie siedzieć tak z Haru w ramionach przez kilka minut, nim lekko się odsunął.

-Suche rzeczy. Musimy się obaj przebrać – stwierdził, podnosząc się. Złapał Harukę pod ramiona i również go podniósł. –Chodź, chodź.

Pozwolił mu się prowadzić, ale cały czas mocno trzymał się koszulki Makoto. Wyższy chłopak czuł się mile połechtany w środku tym, że Haru tak bardzo potrzebuje jego bliskości. Wiedział, gdzie jest jego pokój, więc zabrał go tam i z szafki wyjął suche rzeczy. Jedną parę spodni dresowych podał przyjacielowi, drugą naszykował dla siebie. Następnie poszukał koszulek, podczas gdy Haru cały czas trzymał go za brzeg koszulki.

-Przebierz się, okej?

-Mhm – Haru cofnął się kilka kroków i zaczął się rozbierać. Ręce mu drżały, ale dał radę zsuwać z siebie kolejne części odzieży.

Makoto odwrócił się i również przebrał. Ubrania Haru były na niego trochę za małe, ale były ciepłe i suche.

-Przebrałeś się?

-Mhm. Makoto?

-Tak, Haru?

-Zostaniesz ze mną…? – głos Haruki był stłumiony i niewyraźny.

-Oczywiście, że zostanę – Makoto podszedł do niego i pogłaskał go po włosach. –Chodź, herbata już pewnie zdążyła wystygnąć.

-Nie chcę herbaty – mruknął Haru.

-Okej – zgodził się. –A więc chodź, zwiniesz się gdzieś i spróbujesz zasnąć, dobrze?

-Ale nie zostawisz mnie?

-Nie, obiecuję.

Haru zwinął się na swoim łóżku, otulając się ciasno kocem. Makoto usiadł na brzegu łóżka i położył dłoń na jego głowie. Zaczął go głaskać, delikatnie i kojąco. Haruka leżał, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Kiedy za oknem znów przetoczył się grzmot, a o szyby mocniej zabębnił deszcz, chłopak zadrżał.

Makoto nigdy nie pytał o to, co Haru pamiętał z wypadku, w którym zginęli jego rodzice. Wiedział tylko tyle, ile kiedyś usłyszał od rodziców. Słyszał, że rodzina Haruki wracała z wakacji i podczas burzy piorun uderzył w drzewo, które spadło na auto. Ojciec Haru stracił panowanie nad pojazdem i uderzyli w barierkę. Zarówno on, jak i jego żona zginęli na miejscu. Haruce nic się nie stało, ale od tamtego czasu był przerażony każdą burzą i grzmotem. Trauma, którą przeżył, odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno.

Makoto położył się obok niego i przytulił Harukę. Pozwolił, by ten wsunął swoją głowę pod jego brodę i wtulił się w niego. Troskliwie poprawił mu koc pocałował chłopaka w czoło.

-Jest okej, Haru – szepnął miękko. Powtarzał mu te słowa tak długo, dopóki tamten nie zasnął.

* * *

Spał płytko i niespokojnie. Budził się co jakiś czas, zaledwie na kilka sekund. Widząc, że Makoto jest obok niego, uspokajał się i znów zasypiał. Jakkolwiek irracjonalne to nie było, czuł, że przyjaciel ochroni go przed każdym zagrożeniem, nie tylko burzą. Ufał mu bezgranicznie. Wtedy, pod sklepem, wpadł w panikę, nie wiedział, co robić. Gdyby Makoto nie przyszedł mu z pomocą, mogłoby stać się coś złego.

Haru objął Makoto w pasie i odprężył się, znów zapadając w sen. Tym razem nie śnił koszmarów o burzy i o strachu. Jego sny pełne były przyjaciół i szczęścia.


End file.
